The Tribute Diaries
by PhoenixGrace
Summary: Want more from your favorite tributes? They're all here in this collection of drabbles! From a Clato romance to a Kale tragedy, come here for a quick read! Goal: 100 drabbles. All will be romance. As always... HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!
1. 1-Clato-Against

**AGAINST**

**: in opposition to (someone or something)**

**: in competition with (someone or something)**

—**used to indicate the person or thing that is affected or harmed by something**

To Cato,

I know what I did.

I was the one who pointed out the tracker jackers to the little girl. You think I'm stupid? There was a deadly nest of wasps hanging over my head! _I noticed! _How about you? Wait, you were too busy flirting with that girl from one… Sparkle? Shimmer? No, sorry, _Glimmer_. What kind of a name is that?

"_The victor of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games- A really deadly killer- Glimmer!"_

Doesn't quite have the same ring as _Clove, _does it?

You were sad when she died, but I laughed. Not in front of you, of course. I had already hurt you enough. Then the rules changed, and we knew that we had a new chance. That didn't last long. _You threw me out of your life to kill the Firegirl. _

"Go to the feast, Clove. Make sure you save Firegirl for me. If not, make it a good show."

I _screamed _for you. I had never screamed, not even when I twisted my arm out of the socket in training. As you knelt over me, begging me to stay alive, I didn't care anymore. _If you cared so much, why didn't you tell me? _

Blame it on yourself. Blame it on me. Just promise me one thing.

Don't be afraid to die.

Love and Hate,

Clove

**(Strange, I know, but hopefully a good story. Thanks for reading; Stay tuned for more!)**


	2. 2-Clarvel-Alight

**alight intransitive verb \ə-ˈlīt\ **

**of insects, birds, etc. : to stop on a surface after flying**

**: to step down from a boat, vehicle, etc.**

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Marvel glanced at the sleeping figures of Cato and Glimmer. He tried to imagine them scouring the forest for Clove and himself.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Have fun, though." He muttered through clenched teeth. Clove tilted her head to the side and smirked. Marvel tried to keep a straight face. Soon enough, she sighed and gave up.

"Suit yourself, handsome. I guess that I'm the only fun person here." Clove launched herself into the nearest tree. Marvel pretended to lie down and close his eyes. _Ssssshhhh, ssssshhhh, sssshhhh…. _Little leaves rustled as the small girl leapt from branch to branch. The fire crackled, spewing sparks into the air.

"Clove? Are you sure you don't want to stay by the fire?" Marvel asked. Clove alighted in a tree about nine yards away from the careers' camp.

"No way! The view is amazing! Have you seen the stars?" she questioned. Marvel looked at the sky. It was obscured by the yellow glare of the fire.

"Uh, no, I can't."

"Then get up here!"

Marvel groaned in defeat and stood up slowly.

"They aren't real stars. It's just the arena." He stated grumpily. Clove threw a twig at him.

"I know they aren't but aren't they amazing?" she sighed, lost in dreams. Marvel scaled the tree she was in and sat next to her.

"Sure, yeah, they're great."

"You don't care, do you?"

Clove's bright eyes turned steely in a second. The sly, playful girl who had been hopping around in the trees was gone. Marvel panicked and tried to apologize.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to keep you safe-"

"Yeah, sure. 'Night, Marvel." She whispered, and made her way down the tree. He cursed himself and followed her.

"I mean it, okay? Only one person comes out alive, and it might as well be you! I wish we could just live happily ever after, but we can't! You can't care about me at all. Don't you understand?" Marvel explained. Clove stopped and looked over her shoulder. A bird chirped as the two silently faced each other.

"I know." She told him. "I just don't want to pretend." A flood of relief coursed through Marvel's body. He smiled faintly.

"'Night, Clover."

"'Night, Marvelous."

**(I know, Clove is OOC. Thanks for tuning in!)**


	3. 3-Clato-Angle

an·gle noun \ˈaŋ-gəl\

: the difference between the direction of two lines or surfaces that come together : the space or shape formed when two lines or surfaces meet each other

The beams of light formed an angle where darkness began.

"_CLOVE! Clove, please, PLEASE, don't leave me!"_

The darkness was like a river, slowly eating at the shores of light. No, not eating… tearing. It tore, then faded, then tore some more. I could feel an agonizing pain in my head… and a hand. _Please don't leave me, Cato. Stay with me. I'm scared, Cato, it's too dark._

"_Clove… say you're okay… say something! Please, Clove!"_

My mouth could barely form words. My lungs could barely grasp air. I knew that I was dying, but I was still hanging on.

"_Cato." _Cato had to lean in to hear me. I grasped his hand weakly and began to choke.

"_Please say something, Clove."_

"_I- I love you." _Tears poured down my cheeks and dripped onto the grass. The beams of light began to dim, and darkness began ripping apart my vision.

"_I love you, too, Clove."_

"_NO! No, no, no, I love you, I love you, I love you!" _I began panicking, my voice rising to a soft yell. I needed him to know before I died. _"I love you so much, Cato! I always have! Don't leave, it's too dark, please stay! You have to stay! You're the only person I care about, please don't go. Please…"_

He was the only person whom I had ever said 'please' to. And I was dying.

"_You'll be safe. I'll see you soon, I promise. I love you, Clover."_

Darkness killed everything.

"_Cato…"_

_BOOM._

**Hope you enjoyed this drabble…**

**BUT IT'S DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND TROLLALALA!**


End file.
